Scared of spiders?
by Feed Meh Bacon
Summary: Axel finds out that his boyfriend Roxas is terrified of spiders, and when he makes Roxas angry Axel gets denied sex for a week. Axel being the horny freak he is plots through the days trying to get Roxas to change his mind. Lemons in later chapters. ;3
1. And so it begins

Haha ok first off lemme tell ya that this was just something i wrote up when i was bored and i'm not sure if i'll continue it. oh well, ne?

Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts are any of its characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Upon hearing the scream, Axel rushed down the stairs to enter the living room, where the scream was held, only to find Roxas standing on the couch with a look of terror that would have made you think he'd have seen a serial killer...well…kill someone.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Don't 'what's wrong' me! You see the damn thing now kill it! Now!" Roxas practically screamed his lungs out.

Axel walked forward to see the perpetrator that had frightened his boyfriend only to find…a spider? Roxas was afraid of spiders? _Oh man_. That was classic! Axel merely looked at the spider and back at his boyfriend, and then burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, DAMMIT! KILL IT OR ELSE..."

"Or else what?" Axel replied haughtily, surprised he could even get anything out between the chuckles. As if Roxas had anything that could possibly threaten him.

"Or...or...OR ELSE NO SEX FOR A WEEK!"

Axel visibly paled. Yeah. The power of sex had that kind of power over him. I mean seriously, how could he not ravish his boyfriend almost every night? And to be denied that pleasure for a week? What the fuck? Where was that damn spider...? Axel picked up the spider and held it up to Roxas, who in return squealed in a not-so-manly-fashion and ran to the other side of the room.

"Get rid of the goddamn thing, dammit! It's disgusting!" Roxas was so terrified of the creature he was close to tears; his heart was pounding like crazy.

Axel quickly opened the window and set the spider down; he turned to his boyfriend and smiled teasingly. He was about to make a comment when Roxas cut him off.

"No sex for a week, Axel."

"What?! Why?! I got rid of the damn spider, didn't I?"

"Yeah, right after you practically shoved it in my face. What'd you expect me to do? Eat it?"

Axel laughed and yet still replied, "Hmm. It seems I failed to notice that part.....SEX!"

"I said no sex, Axel!!"

"Wow Roxas, you must be horny! Talking about sex all the time. Now that I think about it, it would really be a great way to pass the time..." He let his words trail off suggestively as he walked toward Roxas, already aroused. Axel's eyes seemed to darken as he let his fingers trail down Roxas' arms.

Roxas, on the other hand, was utterly repulsed. Don't get me wrong here, usually he would be just as aroused as Axel, but he was still stuck on the fact that Axel had touched the spider...and now he was touching him....with the same fingers...

He promptly shoved Axel away.

"Axel, don't even think about touching me again with those fingers until you wash them. Did you just so happen to forget you just touched a...a spider?! I am going to go take a shower and rid myself of this contamination (never thought Roxas would use words like that big O.O) that you've put on me." Roxas disappeared upstairs with an angry puff to gather his things for his shower while Axel was left stunned standing there. He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to quickly wash his hands, all the while plotting how he would get Roxas to change his mind about this sexless week. This was going to be interesting....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well review and tell me what you think. go ahead and flame, it was horrible haha.


	2. Talk About Fail

Axel smiled triumphantly as he walked out of the bakery. Roxas was a sap for sweets, thus resulting in Axel's current mission. Operation Teddy-Cuddles. Yeah. Axel was cool like that, and always named his insane plans ridiculous names, but what can ya do? So anyway, Axel was walking away from the bakery, looking at the contents in his bag. There was the cliché heart-shaped box neatly tied in a pink bow with white polka dots, containing none other than Roxas' favorite type of chocolate. There was the teddy bear and the flow-SHIT! Where were the freakin' flowers? Axel looked through the bag and found no flowers.

'Great...another trip into the bakery.' He frowned but nonetheless turned, quickly heading back to the bakery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cheetos Rule--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was currently dragging Sora into the next store. Why? Because Roxas liked to play dirty. Besides, it's not like he went to buy clothes a lot, but when Roxas and Axel got into the rare fights that they did, consequences usually being no sex, Roxas liked to remind Axel that there were rules. Axel may wear the pants in the relationship, but Roxas most definitely controls the zipper.

The blonde was now leaving the store, dragging a scarred Sora. What store is it that they went into? It was a LINGERIE STORE. Sora just wanted to leave and go to his boyfriend, embarrassed still because Roxas had persuaded him to buy something for him and Riku. Roxas was grinning evilly as he and Sora went into Roxas' car and left the mall.

"Geez, Sora. Are you still blushing? You don't have to be that self conscious. We're practically brothers! Oh c'mon. Riku's gonna love you in those clothes. And you know it!"

Sora glanced at Roxas rather nervously.

"Clothes?! Clothes!? Are you serious? Those things hardly cover anything!"

"Exactly why he'll love you in 'em!" Roxas grinned at Sora while taking a bite of his sea-salt ice cream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cheetos Rule------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was starting to get frustrated. He had been in this line for nearly half an hour! What the fuck? People can't decide on what cookies they want or something? And OH MY GOD there was this fat lady screamin' her fucking lungs out.

"My baby boy got sick from your damn pastries! I demand some free cookies and my money back! That boy needs to use his strength for his basketball game! He's gonna be the next Coby Bryant (that dude plays basketball, right?), ya know!"

Axel was getting sick of this complaining. He was gonna lose it if this lady didn't shut up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE BACK OF THE LINE, YOU OLD HAG! YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE DAMN LINE!" Haha. Some idiot beat him to the punch. Then he realized people were staring at him and cheering. Whoops, looks like that idiot was him. The lady immediately shut up and went to the back of the line.

Finally, at the counter, Axel looked at the many flowers. "Can I have some black roses, ma'am?"

"Sure, one moment." The cashier sent him a flirtatious smile. 'Haha. Bitch can't tell I'm gay'. Too bad for Axel, it was really hard to tell he was gay. Many people actually thought that he was as straight as a brick; apparently he was as dense as one too.

--------------Later that day-------------

Roxas was lying out on the couch; he figured he should wear the lingerie later to mess with Axel. If he wore it now, he might not get through the day and end up sleeping on Sora's couch. Axel came through the door, holding the chocolate and flowers in one hand and holding the teddy bear in the other.

"Hey baby, got you some presents. You know, just to say how much I love you and that I was thinking about you."

Roxas smiled from ear to ear.

"Aww. Thanks Axel. You shouldn't have!"

Axel was grinning, thinking that his kitten had fallen for his trick. How wrong he was. Roxas was currently cuddling the stuffed animal when Axel came from behind the couch to latch onto Roxas' neck. Roxas moaned and quickly put his hand to go behind Axel's neck, only his coordination skills weren't so great, and he ended up punching Axel right in the face. Roxas only snickered and grinned as Axel stumbled back, clutching his nose.

"What the hell, Roxas? Come on!"

Roxas only smirked. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. When I said no sex, I meant no sex. Now, don't make me too mad that I'll put you on the couch." Roxas knew he was stretching that couch thing, and it most definitely confirmed his suspicions when Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Don't push it, Roxas. I'm sleeping in the bed with you."

"Sure, sure."

Once they settled down in their room, Axel casually put his arm around Roxas, spooning him in the process. He then began to 'casually' nip and suck at the exposed flesh that was revealed to him, reveling in the sound of Roxas' moan.

"A-Axel....mmnng…"

Axel smirked when he heard his kitten moaning his name. It sounded so sexy coming from his lips.

"That's it Roxas. Say my name again. I want to hear you say it, kitten." Axel was beginning to get hard, and, bringing his hand to cup the bulge that was in Roxas' pants, his lover was too.

Axel slowly grounded into Roxas' ass, making a sharp gasp escape his lips. Roxas unconsciously pressed his ass into Axel's hips, trying to gain friction. Axel slipped his hands into Roxas' pants and started caressing his cock.

"Nnnnhggmmmm...A-Axel…Oh god, AXEL!" Roxas desperately tried to grab hold of something as Axel gripped Roxas' cock and started pumping him slowly.

"Like that, kitten? Do you want me to do it again?" Axel was positively glowing, still grinding his erection into Roxas' ass.

"Y-yes....Axel..."

"Then beg for it. I want to hear you beg for it."

"Axel...St-stop." When Axel gave no indication he was going to stop his ministrations, Roxas roughly shoved Axel away. Maybe a little too hard seeing as how Axel fell off the bed.

"Axel, go to sleep. I'm tired and I said NO SEX!" Roxas was trying to get his erection under control. It seemed to be working too, because his erection was going away. Yeah...Spiders are definitely not a turn on. Haha. Spiders are what got them into this mess in the first place.

Axel simply huffed and got back into the bed.

"Way to kill the mood, Roxas."

Roxas was already half-asleep.

"Don't rape me while I'm asleep, Axel, or I'm going to sick Yuffie on you." Roxas mumbled tiredly. Despite all, Yuffie was actually one of Roxas' really close friends.

Axel merely rolled his eyes. "Can't rape the willing, kitten."


	3. Payback

Roxas woke up extra early the next morning. He had plans for Axel. It would be risky, but if he got away with it...man, the look on his face would be priceless. Roxas went and gathered his clothing, and then went to the shower. He had already locked the entire house. Why? Because he was planning on getting his revenge on Axel, of course.

Roxas took extra time on washing his body, and making sure he was clean so his body could give off a certain glow. Once he finished, he turned off the shower and toweled himself dry. He slowly put some lotion on his skin, rubbing it deep. Roxas looked at his 'clothes' and smirked. It was the lingerie he had bought. Actually, lingerie was a broader definition. It was really a French Maid outfit.

_'Oh yeah. This should most definitely teach him._' Roxas slipped the dress on, wiggling into his stockings and putting on the heels. As he walked out of the bathroom to go make breakfast, he almost fell flat on his face.

_'Stupid shoes.'_

Roxas quietly started the stove and turned for the phone.

"Hello?...hey, it's me...Roxas...yeah...haven't talked to you in awhile...mhmmm. Good...well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and protect me for awhile...yeah...Axel's in trouble again...mhmm. No sex for a week...I have the feeling he's gonna try and rape me...haha that's what he said…yeah...wearing this outfit...yeah...cool...well then, see you in 10 minutes." Roxas hung up with a grin etched on his face. This was gonna be fun.

Axel woke up, sleepily searching for the warmth that was his kitten. Finding no one but the cold, Axel cracked one eye open. When he saw no Roxas he sighed. Axel slowly got up and headed to the kitchen.

_'Roxas cooking breakfast? Mmm. I could go for a good home-cooked meal.'_

Roxas had just finished serving the plates when Axel walked into the kitchen. When Axel's sleep-clustered brain finally registered what Roxas was wearing, he unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips as his mouth started to salivate. He was getting an erection already by just a look of what his kitten was wearing. Axel was getting really horny, or more so than he usually got. Roxas looked at Axel from the corner of his eye and smirked. Apparently he still hadn't noticed their guest sitting at the end of the table; Axel was too busy staring at his ass and legs.

_'Horny bastard.'_

Axel growled possessively and stalked toward Roxas. Once he reached his destination, he pinned Roxas to the wall and attacked his lips, shoving his tongue down Roxas' already parted lips. Axel slowly trailed his hand up Roxas' thigh to his hip, where it disappeared within all the frills.

"Excuse me, Axel, but as much as I love to see you molesting my little Roxas, you need to remove your hands from him before I castrate them."

Axel quickly turned his neck, cracking the bones in it. Yuffie sat at the edge of the table, looking like she completely mauled off the end of the poor furniture. Axel growled quietly but backed off none the less. Yuffie was the only person he would listen to in situations like this. Pray to the almighty God that he would again get on the ninja's bad side.

Roxas smiled brightly as he bounced to Yuffie and she gave him a bear hug. As they were bouncing up and down, the skirt Roxas was wearing bounced, also giving Axel a tantalizing view of Roxas' finely-shaped ass. Axel groaned. This was gonna be a long day.

--------Somewhere around 5:30 pm--------------------

It had merely been a couple of hours and already half of the living room, and most of the kitchen, was destroyed. All thanks to the hyperactive ninja Yuffie. What was up with this girl? She made the energizer bunny look slow. Currently they were playing twister, and Axel just had to refuse, so he ended up viewing the most teasing position ever. Roxas' skin was lightly covered with sheens of sweat, his ass high in the air. How ironic. He was on all fours, while Yuffie was pulling off the strangest pose you could ever think of. She had warded Axel off so many times from Roxas that the aforementioned actually had to go to the bathroom a couple of times just to relieve himself.

Yuffie's phone rang and the ninja, being the special person she was, forgot the game completely. She sprinted towards her phone, knocking Axel off the couch and breaking another one of their lamps.

"Hello?...hey! OH MY GOSH, NO WAY!...SERIOUSLY?! I'll be right there...no, don't...make sure they stay...yeah...bye!" Yuffie was positively bouncing off the walls as she squealed in delight.

Roxas looked at Yuffie curiously; he just moved to the recliner opposite of Axel, spreading his legs on purpose so Axel had a very clear view of his thong-ish underwear.

"Who was that, Yuff-Yuff?" Roxas spoke softly, but panic was clearly shining in his eyes. Axel, however, was grinning from ear to ear as he eyed Roxas.

"That was Aerith. I have to go, Roxy, I'm so sorry. AXEL! Be a gentleman and walk me to the door, will ya?!" Yuffie hugged Roxas and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then proceeded to drag Axel to the front door.

After making sure that he had locked the door, Axel started looking around for Roxas almost savagely. His erection was burning, and he needed Roxas' heavenly mouth to take care of it. But where the hell did he go?! Axel checked the bathroom, and was about to enter the bedroom when he couldn't. The door was locked and he could hear a faint chuckle from the other side of the door. _'Son of a-!'_

"ROXAS! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! NOW!"

"NO!" -A laugh echoed from the room- "Go to the,"-Giggles proceeded gleefully- "-living room or something!!" Roxas said no more as he continued to laugh.

Axel kept pounding on the door, willing it to open. He glared daggers and muttered death threats…to a door.

"Stupid door. As soon as this whole thing is dealt with, I'm going to make you into a backscratcher, and then I'm going to give you to Demyx so you can scratch his nasty back."

Axel got up and walked quickly to the closet to get out a tent and a sleeping bag. He walked back to the door and put the tent up and the sleeping bag inside, but left the tent open so he could get out quickly if Roxas ever got out of the bedroom.

Once Axel was settled and comfortable within his tent, he yelled out an excuse that he was away from the door. "Alright, alright! I'm going to the kitchen to make something to eat, since you're too lazy to get your butt up and cook something for your insanely hot boyfriend!"

"S-s-sorry!!" Axel could practically hear Roxas' oncoming blush, but nonetheless he did not come out.

Axel then made some realistic thumping noises for the sound of foot steps.

---Axel staring contently at a door 3o minutes later---

'Any minute now, he'll walk out this door asking for food.'

---2 Hours later---

Axel still stared at the door, his resolve not wavering. His erection was already long gone, but he was Axel. Well, right now he was a sex-starved fiend, and a very determined one, at that.

---3 hours later---

Axel finally heard the door click and saw Roxas hesitantly poke out his head. Axel leapt from his perch in the tent and tackled Roxas, sending them both sprawling to the inside of the bedroom. Somewhere in the back of Axel's mind, he registered that Roxas was no longer wearing the maid outfit. He pulled both him and Roxas onto their feet and locked the door; after the deed was done, he shoved Roxas against the door and kissed him rather harshly, shoving his tongue into Roxas' throat. Alarm bells were going off in Roxas' head, but they were sucked away as Axel stroked his tongue with his own. Axel sucked gently on Roxas' bottom lip, making the smaller boy moan.

Roxas shoved against Axel, but the boy was unrelenting. Axel quickly wrapped his arms around Roxas' torso, and latched onto his neck. Axel started to suck Roxas' neck, and gave him open-mouth kisses. Axel then lets one of his hands wander down to the hem of Roxas' shirt and goes under. His hand traveled up and pinched one of Roxas' nipples. Roxas tried to stifle a moan as he let his back arch into Axel's touch.

Axel continued his assault on Roxas' neck; licking lightly and then blowing. To Roxas, the cool air against his heated skin felt so good. It sent shivers down his back. Axel continued to play with Roxas' nipples, making the pink buds hard.

Roxas shifted slightly, and used the force to switch him and Axel's position, landing them on the wall next to the door. Roxas used his hands to make Axel look at him, and began to kiss Axel, although not letting himself lose to the passion he felt for the red head. Roxas distracted Axel with his tongue and mouth while he undid the lock on the door. Roxas moved one of his hands from Axel's hair and moved it to Axel's crotch. He started squeezing the bulge that was straining against the denim. Roxas then stealthily opened the door and quickly pushed Axel out. Roxas slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You're sleeping on the couch, Axel! That's whatcha get, fool!" Roxas shouted through the door. He slipped out of his clothes, got into his pajama bottoms (WITH DUCKIES ON THEM!!), and slipped into bed. All the while he was trying to concentrate on his arousal to Leave. Him. Alone.

Axel stared at the door in shock. "Roxas, you son of a-!"

"Nuh-uh! Don't you even dare start calling me names! You deserve this, and besides, it's all your fault anyway!"

"BUT-!"

"Go sleep on the couch, Axel!" Roxas sounded irritated.

Axel was brooding, and infuriated. He went into the bathroom and jerked himself off, cleaned up his mess and went into the cupboard to get some blankets, muttering threats at everything.

"Sure, sure. Roxas gets to sleep on my bed, in my room, which, I dunno, just so happens to be in my apartment, and makes me sleep on the couch. Boyfriends..." Despite all this, Axel loved Roxas deeply, and would never let anything hurt him.

Axel went on the couch and tried to lay down on it, although it was lumpy and he was cramped.

_'We need a pull-out couch/bed thing.'_ was the red head's last thought before he 'tried' to drift off into sleep.


	4. Singing Strippers

Roxas was positively glowing. He had managed to keep Axel away from his body for 4 days. 4 days. Fights like this didn't even go past the second day. Life was absolutely beautiful right now. Roxas had found some new confidence, but he noticed that a problem was occurring. Not only was Axel getting more persistent, but Roxas was getting unbelievably horny. Meaning, his resolve was wavering. He was going to give into Axel's feeble attempts at seduction.

Roxas was still locked inside the bedroom, and he could practically feel Axel stalking the hall. He sighed. He'd have to get out of the room sooner or later. Roxas looked around the room frantically, panic reaching his eyes. Let's see. He had a sex-starved boyfriend who was relentless at the current moment, and the only point of escape was the door, which was currently being blocked by that sex-starved boyfriend. _'Crap.'_

_'WINDOWS!'_

Roxas slapped himself on the forehead. How the hell could he forget? God, he was such an idiot, sometimes it was unbelievable. He unlatched the window, climbed out, and jumped out of the second-floor window. Shortly after, Roxas landed on his butt in a rose bush.

_'Oww.'_

Roxas cursed colorfully under his breath. Meanwhile, Axel heard a commotion outside and looked out of the bathroom window. When he saw Roxas his eyes widened. He hurriedly began to unlatch the window, eyes glazing with lust and shaking uncontrollably. Roxas must've heard the sound of the window unlocking because he turned around. Thank God the window Axel was trying to push up was broken. It looked like Axel was having a pretty hard time, struggling to get the window up inch by inch. Roxas hopped up and quickly took off into a sprint. So much for a nice walk. He might as well hang out at Yuffie's.

As Roxas was walking, he thought back to Axel and his look of utter desperation mixed with lust. And it was all because of him. Roxas found himself becoming hard just by thinking of the sexy redhead. Jesus, this was criminal! Roxas felt his cock pulsing, and ran right into Yuffie's door, falling on his ass in the process.

_'What the hell? When did I get here? This is insane!'_ Roxas was getting up when Yuffie threw the door open. _'Whoa. When'd she know I was here?'_

"ROXAS! You're here! What did Axel do to you this time? Oh, he's going to get it! Roxas, you tell me all about it. Oh! Aerith, Cloud, and Leon are here too! I'm sure they'll all be so happy to see you again! Ooh! Leon's gonna be so happy and..."

Roxas zoned out at the rest of what Yuffie was saying. He barely registered that he was being dragged through the house, forgetting that he needed to somehow take care of his 'problem' that decided to occur.

_'Shit. This is gonna be one hell of a long day.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was pacing the living room. No doubt Roxas was hanging out at Yuffie's, so that way Axel could keep his paws off him. Haha. Smart boy.

_'Hmmm. This isn't!!_' Axel, although very smart and clever, had his special moments.

Axel was currently eating a bowl of cereal, thinking about his kitten. Sex had a power over him that not many things had, except Roxas in general, and as a result of no sex, Axel's thinking was screwed.

_'Well, can't run away from me forever. Hmmm.'_

Axel suddenly had a brilliant idea. He grinned evilly. Roxas was in for it now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was currently listening to Yuffie, who was speaking at 500 mph. Cloud and Leon were lucky bastards. Yuffie hadn't let them leave the room, although they weren't the ones she was currently talking to. What Cloud and Leon WERE doing was laughing their asses off at Roxas. Either Yuffie chose to ignore them or she couldn't hear them because of their one-sided 'conversation'.

Roxas continued to glare at Cloud and Leon as Yuffie ranted.

-------------5 hours later------------------------------------------------

Roxas was on his way back to the house when he realized something very pleasant, but horrifying at the same time. If Axel tries to pull some moves, he may not be able to resist. He'll succumb to Axel, and not only that, but he'll realize it about halfway through whatever they're doing and mentally torture himself. _'Oh great.'_

Roxas cautiously walked up to the front door of his and Axel's shared house, and hesitantly opened the door. Surprisingly, Axel did not tackle Roxas to the ground like he expected he would. Instead, he heard the blissful shower running.

_'Safe.'_ Roxas breathed a sigh of relief and flopped down onto the couch.

_'Can't hide from him forever. Might as well watch TV, right?'_

Roxas was so lost in his show, House, that he didn't even notice Axel had been staring at him for the past 10 minutes.

Axel took a deep breath and put Roxas' show on mute, having stole the remote. Roxas started freaking out.

"What the fuck? What happened to the sound?! Shit. Now I don't know what disease he has! Where's that damn remo-" Roxas quickly realized what happened at the sound of Axels chuckle and glared. Axel merely smiled back.

_'How cute.'_

Axel moved to the couch to look at Roxas and proceeded to go with his plan.

"Roxas, baby, look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do what I did with that spider, I swear. It was an honest to God accident. You know I would never do something like that on purpose if I knew the effect it would have on you." Axel was begging.

Roxas' pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight. It was hot to see Axel beg. Axel never really begged much. And to see him wanting so something so much as to where he would swallow his pride and beg…oh man. If Axel had seen his erection, he gave no indication that he had ever noticed. But of course, Axel had.

Roxas was starting to feel guilty. He really was overreacting. Wait! No! It was Axel's fault, and he had to learn his lesson one way or another. Dammit.

Axel could see the wheels turning in Roxas' head, and he could tell that Roxas was deciding whether to forgive Axel or not. Well, why not help him out a bit, then?

Axel got up and went to the stereo, putting on 'My Obsession' by skillet. Roxas had always loved his singing, claiming he had the 'voice of an angel.'

Roxas looked up at Axel questioningly. Axel merely smiled in response and began swaying his hips to the rhythm, which was pretty hard to get, of the song. He looked up at Roxas; he could literally see the click go off in Roxas' head as his eyes widened, and a blush stained his cheeks as the blonde realized what Axel was about to do.

Roxas shifted positions to try and hide his arousal as Axel started to sing.

"Your touch, your ways

Leave me dumb without reason

Your love, my cage

My prison so pleasing

I spend my days

Tangled in thoughts of you

Stuck in this place

Resigned to be your fool."

Axel moved his fingers to the hem of his shirt and started lifting it. Once the shirt was pass his head, Axel threw it to the other side of the room, revealing a tight undershirt.

Roxas' eyes widened as Axel started stripping off his clothes, although he really couldn't help but stare, horny as he was. Roxas was surprised that he was still sitting on the couch. The singing...well, the singing was absolutely sexy. Axel was begging, but he was being creative. Stripping too...Roxas' groin was pulsing, and he could feel it twitch when Axel smiled at him. Roxas drank up his body, reveling in the way the shirt clung to his muscles as a shiver ran through Axel.

"I thirst no longer

Drenching my soul

Pour out like water

You're my only infatuation

Don't leave me stranded

In my obsession

My purpose, my possession

Live and die in my obsession

My obsession..."

Axel deftly maneuvered his fingers to the sides of his undershirt, and, inch by inch, exposed his tantalizingly soft, pale skin to Roxas.

Roxas stared at Axel's smooth stomach. The blonde let his eyes travel from Axel's bright, green eyes to his seductive lips, down to his slender neck and towards broad shoulders. Axel's chest and arms lined with muscles, but not overkill. Roxas' eyes wandered over to his abdomen, where Axel's pants hung low on his narrow hips, with the trace of that sexy V. Roxas' eyes snapped back to meet Axel's the moment the redhead started singing again.

"Come down to me

Don't ever say that it's over

I kiss your feet

Worship the air you breathe

Your love, my gift

You go and I will follow

My dream, my wish

Don't leave me here so helpless."

Axel let his fingers drag down his body, pinching a nipple and groaning in the process. Axel slid his fingertips against the smooth leather of his belt and slowly undid the belt buckle.

Roxas' eyes traced Axel's hand movements as he slowly slid the belt off. Roxas vaguely registered that the belt had landed somewhere near the couch. He eyes the bulge that was straining against the denim. Roxas slid his hand to cover his erection and lightly added pressure. He almost screamed out; he was that sensitive.

"I thirst no longer

Drenching my soul

Pour out like water

You're my only infatuation

Don't leave me stranded

In my obsession

My purpose, my possession."

Axel had slid his hands to the edge of his pants. He quickly undid the pant's button and zipper, and smirked when Roxas' eyes followed all of his movements. Axel slowly slid the pants down and kicked them away from his feet. All he was left in was his black boxers.

"Live and die in my obsession

My obsession

Am I a lunatic?

I'm going crazy

For just a word from

For just a touch from you."

Axel was just about to push his boxers down when suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a lust-driven Roxas.

Roxas ripped off Axel's boxers and shredded it to pieces. He looked Axel up to down, making sure that his body was as perfect as he remembered. Axel was just lying there silently, reveling in the way his lover looked at him. He remained silent as he was devoured by Roxas' eyes. Once done, Roxas leaned down to gently touch his lips to Axel's. Slowly, the kiss grew passionate as Axel let his tongue venture to Roxas' bottom lip. Roxas eagerly opened his mouth and let his tongue stroke Axel. Axel groaned, sending vibrations through Roxas' body.

Axel let his tongue map out the familiar area of Roxas' mouth. He tasted of honey, and something that only Roxas could taste of. Axel began to tire of Roxas' mouth and left it for his neck. Axel's hand grabbed his kitten's hair and roughly pulled him back, making Roxas mewl in pleasure.

Roxas needed something to grip onto; he had one hand lodged deep within Axel's hair and the other wrapped around his neck while his hand tried to grab onto his lover's back. Kitten started to grind his hips into Axel's, letting a strangled scream come from his lips.

"A-Ax-xell…mmmmngm…" Axel's erection was poking into Roxas stomach. Roxas began to thrust his clothed pelvis into Axel, trying desperately to gain friction.

Axel abruptly stopped and sat up, bringing Roxas along with him. He forced Roxas onto his knees, making Roxas go head to head with his cock. Axel was aroused to no end.

"Kitten, suck." Axel had commanded, and Roxas was eager to obey. Kitten let his mouth envelope Axel's cock, suckling on it hard, while bringing one hand to rest on Axels thigh and the other to massage Axels balls. Roxas let his head bob up and down his shaft. Every time Roxas let his head come to the tip, he flicked out his tongue hard into the slit of the erection. Roxas started humming, and Axel gave out a loud low moan.

When Axel's orgasm came, Roxas swallowed the salty liquid greedily and started lapping up the remains.

Axel smirked as he watched his kitten and brought his hand down to quickly undo Roxas pants. Finally free of the restraints, Roxas shivered when the cold air hit his hard, warm skin. Axel fisted his hand around Roxas' groin and squeezed until Roxas let out a scream of pleasure and pain.

Axel kept pumping Roxas while muttering dirty nothings into Roxas' ear. Roxas' orgasm was coming, no pun intended, rapidly, and he turned his head to kiss Axel sloppily on the cheek. Once Roxas finally couldn't take it anymore, he shot cum all over the floor, dirtying it in the process.

As Roxas rode out his orgasm, Axel carried him to the couch and lied down, Roxas on top, and covered them with the blanket.

"Kitten, I love you."

"I love you too, Axe..." Roxas murmured sleepily as they both succumbed to peaceful sleep.


	5. And that's all?

"Mmmnng…" Roxas began to stir in his sleep as he started to wake. As he tried to move, he found he couldn't.

"What the…?" Roxas looked down to find Axel underneath him, his arms in an iron grip around his torso. Roxas struggled to try and get out, but soon gave up as he found it useless.

"Grrr…Axe...Axe, wake up. Wake uppppp…" When Axel didn't move so much as an inch, Roxas decided to play angel.

Roxas leaned his head down, and gradually started to plant butterfly kisses down his lover's neck to Axel's collarbone. The Kitten started to nip and suck on the skin, making sure to leave a hickey. The blonde let his hand trail down to Axel's groin and started to caress his balls.

Suddenly, Roxas was flipped over so that he was lying at the bottom of the couch with Axel, who was grinning mischievously on top of him.

"Geez kitten, if you wanted to just get fucked then you should have just said something." Axel taunted, grinding his hips into Roxas'. Roxas moaned and bucked, trying to gain more friction. The fact that they were both already naked, making this session skin on skin, was a bonus, seeing as how they wouldn't have to take time to remove their clothing.

"Eager, are we not?" Roxas gasped as Axel fisted his erection in his hand and squeezed.

"A-Axe-xel…please..."

"Please what, kitten?"

"FUCK ME!" Roxas looked up at him with lust-glazed eyes. Axel was experiencing the biggest hard on; it almost pained him to say these next words.

"Kitten, not yet. Not yet, kitten."

Axel attacked Roxas' mouth rather viscously when suddenly…

Yuffie burst through the door. The loud sound made Roxas push the naked Axel off him and sprawled on the floor.

"YUFFIE! Ummm…I can explain!"

"No worries. Although I am hungry. Make me breakfast. And Axel, I know you're hot and all, but put some clothes on. HAHA! Figured you two were gonna try and go at it like bunnies. Good thing the great ninja Yuffie was here to put a stop at your horny attempts!!"

Yuffie was busy running in circles as Axel grabbed the discarded clothes from last night and tossed some to Roxas.

"Hey, kitten, I'm gonna take a shower. We'll continue this later." Axel winked at a reddening Roxas as he went upstairs.

Although Yuffie was _still _running in circles, she shouted, "YO! Axel, when you're done, come back downstairs. Cloud wants something about you-know-what!!"

"C'mon, Yuffie. Stop harassing my boyfriend. What do you want, pancakes?"

"YEAH! Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!!"

Yuffie proceeded to drag the now clothed Roxas to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was walking to the bathroom, when suddenly he came across THE door.

_'Oh ho ho. Do I have plans for you...'_

--------------Somewhere else---------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZEX!! LOOK! Axel sent me a package!! You wanna see?!?" Demyx was bouncing excitedly over toward Zexion, who was sitting down in the kitchen, making himself toast.

"What? Axel never..."

"LOOK! SEE HERE!" Demyx pointed to the return address for Zexion to see, and, sure enough, it was from Axel's apartment. Zexion glanced up to see his lover staring at the box.

"Are you gonna open it? Or are you too stupid to do that?" Zexion grinned as Demyx fumed in anger.

"Shut up! I was getting ready to."

_'Getting ready to open a box? Man…I'm in love with an idiot.'_

"OHMAIGOD! A backscratcher!! How did he know? I've been looking for one of these forever!! YESH! Ooh. He sent me a card. 'Made it myself. Love, Axel. P.S. Spell IHOP then say ness at the end..." Zexion glanced at the card and smirked as he watched Demyx stupidly fall for the trick.

"I-H-O-P-NESS....whaa.....EWW! Axel!!"


	6. Waiting

Author's Note: HAHA! BACK. I felt bad about leaving this story hanging, and I wanted to write some lemons for this one so bad. Haha. So umm, it's supposed to be complete now, but you never know. I might just come back for some extra chapters. I feel like I can't really leave this story, but now I'm just rambling, now aren't I? Oh well, on with the show!!

Disclaimer: It saddens me to say this, but I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or the game, I sadly just own this failure story xDD

--------------------

Waiting

Roxas was laying quietly on his and Axel's bed. Yuffie had taken Axel away about an hour ago to go settle things with Cloud and Leon who apparently, 'just came out of the closet.' Everyone knew Leon was gay though, the real surprise was when Cloud had come out with his affection to Leon. Roxas smiled. It had been so long since Leon got together with someone, since last time he had his heart shattered by cruel and insensitive words by his Ex. Cloud was Leon's friend by then, of course, and had literally mauled the boy alive and would have made sure he was dead if not for people that were witnessing. So, instead Cloud made sure Leon's ex ended up in the hospital while he comforted Leon. Ever since, they were 'best friends'. Apparently that term went deeper than anyone could have really expected. Yuffie of course, claimed she knew all along and that they were the cutest couple ever 'cept to Roxas and Axel.

Roxas sighed and looked to the left of his bed and smiled. There, on the nightstand stood a picture Axel and he had taken when they had first started dating. Demynx had taken the picture with Zexion behind him telling him how to use a camera while Roxas held a sea salt ice cream in his hand while glaring at Axel, who was smiling cheekily while offering Roxas a bite of his own sea salt ice cream. It was actually quite amusing to see the picture.

Roxas' hand involuntarily went to his neck to cradle the sapphire that Axel had given him their first Christmas together. In the picture, he was wearing the necklace. Roxas had never taken it off except for showers (he didn't want the silver to rust) and occasionally when he went into the pool.

Roxas glanced at the clock and sighed. He should probably get up and make Axel some dinner, but he was exhausted.

'_A little nap couldn't possibly hurt, could it? I'm sure Yuffie's keeping Axel plenty busy.'_

--------------------

Axel had returned from his trip at Yuffie's house. He honestly didn't know why Cloud and Leon wanted to talk to him, he really didn't know them. Turns out they didn't need Axel at all and Yuffie was just messing with him. Axel was about to leave when Cloud had suggested that he hang out there for awhile since he had already came. Axel was about to decline when suddenly Leon had put up a challenge concerning video games, and Axel couldn't help himself and had to prove himself and his abilities because of 'man's pride.' About two hours later, Axel saw fit to leave since he kept beating Leon at all the games while Cloud merely chuckled.

Axel moved around quietly, trying not to wake Roxas. Roxas was –currently- curled up in a ball, cuddling with his wolfish dog named (Did I forget to mention they have a Dog/Wolf animal?)Benji. Benji sniffed the air, got up and left the room to go bark at some cats. Roxas stirred at the loss of warmth and woke.

"Axel? What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Yuffie's? It's barely….4:45….4:45?!" Roxas started to go in a state of panic as Axel raised his eyebrows and a warm smile surfaced on his face. He already knew why Roxas was freaking out.

"Roxas…Roxas! Re-lax. Cloud and Leon fed me while I was over there, surprisingly, Leon? Really good cook. We should go over there more often." Axel had walked over and was now standing at the foot of the bed. Roxas had breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man Roxas, you're too caring for your own good. Sometimes I wonder if you're really a girl if it weren't for that little Roxas down there." Axel teased lightly, while Roxas blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up." Came Roxas' lame reply.

Roxas sat back down on the bed, seeing as how Axel was taken care of.

"Kitten?"

"Hmm?" Roxas hadn't even glanced at Axel until he was met with silence.

"What is it, babe?" Roxy looked into emerald eyes that were just staring at him.

Axel shook his head and headed for the door. He was about to pull the door open when suddenly arms encircled his waist tightly pulled him away.

"Axel? I love you, so much. And I'm sorry for how I've been this past week, it's just…it's just…" Axel looked down to see Roxas' eyes covered in unshed tears. He didn't even know why Roxas was crying. Sometimes, he really did act like a girl with his outrageous mood swings.

"Don't worry kitten. Whatever 'it' is it's alright. You know that. And I love you too, babe."

Axel leaned down to put a chaste kiss on Roxas' cheek. Roxas could feel his face growing hot.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna take another shower. Cloud and Leon had me do work. Care to join me?" Axel was lying –obviously- but he just wanted another excuse to see Roxas naked.

Roxas blinked repeatedly to try and clear the tears away, and smiled at Axel.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute. Go get the water warm."

As Axel was leaving, Roxas was gathering his and Axel's clothes. Typical, Axel would forget. Once he was finished, he grabbed a few towels from the hall closet and headed to the bathroom. Once Roxas entered, Axel already had the water running at a warm temperature, and was currently taking off his shoes.

"Hiya Roxie! What took you so long? I was starting to think you were gonna bail on me or something!" Axel smirked as he said this; meanwhile Roxas was just busy taking off his clothes and entered the shower. Not long after Axel too joined.

The shower wasn't necessarily big, but could easily fit two people in.

Axel leaned down to grab the shampoo and poured a generous amount on the palm of his hand. Roxas was about to grab the bottle when Axel put it out of his reach.

"Hey! I need to use that you know..!" Roxas turned to Axel who simply shrugged as a reply.

"I'm gonna wash you, Roxie! And I already know you're gonna like it, so don't resist sexy when it comes to ya!" Axel grinned as he gently pushed Roxas so he could turn around. Once said task was complete, he began to gently massage the shampoo into Roxas' scalp.

Roxas sighed in contentment and leaned his head down onto Axel's well muscled chest, enjoying the pull and tugging on his hair.

Roxas' mind began to wonder, and soon came to dirty thoughts of the boy beside him.

"Nnhng.. Axel hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Oohh. Pushy are we?" Axel glanced down the boys' body and frowned. Roxas didn't have an erection yet. 'Well we'll have to fix that, now won't we?'

Axel pushed Roxas under the spray of the shower, and grabbed the washcloth from the side and quickly soaped it up. Axel was already close, and slid down Roxas' body to get on his knees and start to wash Roxas properly.

Axel dragged the washcloth lower and lower until his hands came to his feet. Axel began to rub his feet while he looked up and latched onto Roxas' stomach. Roxas gasped and stretched his hands to the wall and glass to keep his balance.

All Roxas could really think about was Axel's tongue. That godly tongue and where else he wanted that muscle to be.

The pyro's tongue dragged up and down Roxas' stomach, leaving a trail of saliva that the water quickly washed away, although it left a tingling sensation. Axel's tongue began to circle the naval when he could finally feel Roxas' reaction poking him in the chest. Axel began to work the washcloth up and down Roxas' smooth legs while still nipping and sucking Roxas' tender flesh.

Roxas felt Axel's hands going up and down his legs with something rough, the washcloth he presumed. The Blonde's stomache started to tremor once Axel placed a bite above his belly button, and he heard himself release a groan.

'_This is fucking torture. Hurry up with it, Axel!'_

He heard Axel chuckle, "Already? I would have thought you'd want to be clean, but oh well!" The redhead grinned, "Well, what kitten wants, kitten gets, ne?"

Roxas hadn't realised he voiced his thoughts aloud, and was as red as a tomato in less then a second.

Axel dropped the washcloth and settled his hands on his lovers hips. "Beg."

Roxas quite clearly gaped at Axel like a fish.

"Beg? you want me to beg?"

Axel grinned up at the blonde and nodded. "That's right kitten, _beg_."

Roxas looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. "You must be high. I am not going to fuc-"

Roxas let out a low moan as Axel's mouth covered one of his rosy nipples.

The pyro began to suck and circle his tongue around the -now- hard bud of flesh. He raised one of his hands from their perch on his lover's hips and started to play with the other nipple. Flicking it and playing with it with his hands. Axel bit down hard enough to draw blood and licked up the blood. He felt Roxas flinch, and hands pulling his hair as if to say _not too hard_. Once he was done, he let go with a loud 'pop'.

Roxas tried to pull Axel's head back to his chest to continue his ministrations when suddenly his hands were pulled out of the redheads hair and put above his head as Axel slowly stood up.

"_Beg."_

Roxas couldn't think clearly seeing as how all his blood was rushing to a certain part of his anatomy, and so he began to mindlessly listen to Axel's command.

Axel grinned, and roughly turned Roxas around and slammed into him without any preperation.

Roxas threw his head back and let out an ear piercing scream of ecstacy as Axel continued to ram into Roxas' behind, no lubrication needed as the shower provided enough.

"Mmmm. Roxas, your so fucking tight."

Axel began to try and angle his thrusts to hit a certain bundle of nerves that would send the blonde into a puddle of pleasure..

Roxas craned his head to kiss Axel gently on the lips when suddenly he pulled back and let out a mewl of pleasure, bucking his hips to meet Axel's thrusts perfectly. Axel grunted with each power of his thrust, eventually making the glass shake.

Roxas felt his knees weakening as Axel kept hitting his prostate over and over. The redhead put his arm around the blonde's waist and let go of his wrists, bringing his hand down to cup Roxas' erection and pumping in sync with his own thrusts.

Roxas was overwhelmed with pleasure as he was nearing his orgasm.

"A-a-axe..I'm gonna..i'm gonna cum!" Not a second longer did Roxas spill his seed all over the wall and onto Axel's hands. As waves shot through Roxas he unconsciencely clenched around Axel's cock. Not long after with one particular hard thrust, Axel came rather violently into Roxas.

They stood there for a few moments regaining their breathe when suddenly Axel spoke up.

"Mmmm. Hot make up sex, always the best." Axel grinned as he said this, "Wanna go for round two?" Axel waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Roxas sighed but inwardly smiled and turned off the shower. He pulled Axel out and they both started to dress which took forever since they kept sneaking glances at each other and making out.

"I'm gonna eat Axel, go entertain yourself."

"Awww. But Roxie-bear! You're my only form of entertainment! Unless you're suggesting we give round two on the kitchen counter."

"Wha-? No- I nev-Axel!"

"C'mon kitten. We've got a problem downstairs, lets go take care of it!"

"What? no we don't. The doors are locked, no ones in here but us..."

Axel let a mischievous smirk play across his lips, "Fine kitten. Ooh! I know! Let's play a game called 'Lion'"

Roxas looked at him with caution. "A game? How do you play?"

Axel grabbed Roxas and proceeded to carry him downstaira.

"The rules are you get down on your knees, and I'll toss you my meat. Besides, you said you were hungry."

Roxas hung his head in shame. "I did, didn't I? Fuuuccckkkkk."

"All night long, babe."

--------------------------------

Haha. Here is your lemons.

Omg that rough part, never meant to happen. I was talking to my gay best friend and he was like he likes it rough with his lover and i was like holy shit. And here it was xDD

You say you are hungry, I gave you lemons.

You say you are thirsty, I gave you lemonade.

You say 'entertainment', i give you this sad excuse xDD

Hoped you enjoy, peeps. =3

Ja Ne


	7. RikuSora Story

**Hey everyone! Be proud of me, guys! lol joking. No but good news, I think. I finally posted that Sora/Riku story that you guys so kindly requested (and ganged up on) lol.**

**So go check it out, it's on my profile and shit**

**Of course review and tell me what you guys think. It's no fun to just have your story floating around xD**


End file.
